Don't ever let it end
by Animeseris
Summary: Estamos atascados en este punto, temiendo continuar. Aunque soy feliz solo estando a tu lado quiero ser más que un amigo, pero temo que puedo hacer terminar nuestra amistad. Lo único que puedo hacer es pedir que esto no llegue a su final. [Inspirado en la canción del mismo nombre- 2701] [Este fic participa para el reto: "One True Pairing" del foro La Mansión Vongola]


Nota del autor hola :)

Aquí presentando un songfic de mi pareja (creo que tengo una obsesión con ella) favorita, TsunaxYuni *7* (si creo que tengo una obsesión con esta pareja :/) un tanto cursi con un posible final ñe... (un esta en mi mejor forma, me disculpo de ante mano)

Espero que les guste (si les gusta) y lamento que saliera un poco oc sus comportamientos (también posibles errores ortográficos) y la historia un poco cursi XD

* * *

 _Este fic participa para el reto: "One True Pairing" del foro La Mansión Vongola :0)_

* * *

 **Don't ever let it end**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los cálidos rayos del sol iluminaban la habitación del joven, mientras la alarma sonaba incesantemente hasta que es detenida por un suave golpe para apagarla. El joven de cabello castaño esponjoso se mueve entre las sabanas y se vuelve acomodar para dormir un poco más. Sigue durmiendo plácidamente hasta que la luz le empieza a incomodar, dejando escapar un gruñido abre perezosamente sus ojos. Su vista se empieza a enfocar y da un ligero vistazo al despertador, el cual marcaba ya las 8:50 am….

Parpadea un poco y vuelve a cerrar los ojos intentando recuperar su sueño, pero en el momento que su cerebro registro la hora se levanta aterrado y toma el reloj entre sus manos para verificar que es esa hora. Cosa que alarma más al pobre castaño; da un salto fuera de la cama patinando torpemente sobre la alfombra en un intento patético de llegar rápidamente al baño.

Se ducha rápidamente y evitando exitosamente no tropezar con el piso mojado, se viste con una playera naranja y unos vaqueros junto a unas zapatillas deportivas. Toma el par de boletos que se hallaban sobre la mesa y tras tomar un pan con jalea, sale corriendo tan rápido como su cuerpo se lo permitía.

" _No dejes que llegue tarde, no dejes que llegue tarde"_ recita como plegaria al cielo, esperando que el universo lo escuche y la avenida estuviera tranquila.

Da un gemido al ver lo transitada que están las calles y sin detenerse a quejarse contra el cielo va esquivando con poca gracia a los transistores en un intento de pasar por el lugar. Corre con pasos veloces sin tropezar (un gran logro por su parte, teniendo en cuenta que tropieza con sus propios pies y es el peor atleta de toda la preparatoria) hacia su destino.

Tras lograr cruzar las calles atestadas de comerciantes y gente, logra avistar su meta a unos metros de distancias junto a la silueta de la joven que hace su corazón palpitar con fuerza (aunque puede ser por todas la carreras que acaba haciendo al descubrir que iba tarde). Llegando a su lado, se inclina agotado colocando sus manos sobre sus rodillas tratando descansar su cuerpo y dando varios jadeos trata de recuperar el aire y no colapsar contra el suelo.

— ¿Tsunayoshi-kun se encuentra bien? —se acerca la peliverde preocupada

—Es… estoy… bien… —jadea y sonríe alzando su mirada, notando lo cerca que estaban sus rostros. Sus dulces labios de un encantador tono cereza que siempre le hacia la boca agua y esos inocentes ojos azules que le hacían más de una vez amonestarse por sus pensamientos. Su lindo cuello descubierto que deja desprevenidamente su protección ante cualquiera que quisiera besarlo y el delicioso aroma a rosas y té emanaba de su encantador cuerpo... Descubriendo por donde iba el hilo de sus pensamientos, se sacude la cabeza y da unos pasos lejos de ella sintiendo como su cara arde de pena, evitando los ojos de su preciada amiga.

— ¿Tsunayoshi-kun?

—Estoy bien… solo necesitaba… ver… recuperar el aliento… —se escusa rogando que ella no note su desliz, pronto se da cuenta algo muy importante —Yuni-chan, sabes que puedes llamarme Tsuna. No tienes que ser tan formal, además me siento más como así —le sonríe

—Pero… —la peliverde se sonroja, haciendo que la sonrisa del castaño se enganche a una más picara.

—Dilo conmigo: Tsu-na~

—Tsu… —murmura la última parte en voz baja completamente sonrojada, Tsuna se acerca a ella y pincha su cachete rosado repitiendo su nombre —Tsuna…

—Vez no fue tan difícil —sonríe el castaño viendo como Yuni asiente aun sonrojada (aunque no por llamar tan informal a su amigo). Pronto el joven percibe su cercanía y se aparta también sonrojado.

—Es mejor irnos, sino empezará antes que lleguemos —dice tras aclarar su garganta, iniciando a caminar tranquilamente.

Cuando habían llegado el partido ya iba por la mitad, por lo que rápidamente toman sus asientos evitando incomodar a alguien. Entre algunas bromas y colocando poca atención al partido se enteran que ambos equipos estaba en empate.

— ¿Quién crees que gane?

—No lo sé. Mmm… quizás los de azul —se encoge los hombros mirando desinteresadamente el partido, ella sonríe y asiente volviendo su atención hacia el juego; ignorando que el castaño empezaba a mirarla de reojo un tanto distraído. Lentamente, su mente se va a un recuerdo que lo dejaba confundido e indeciso ante lo que debería hacer.

* * *

 **~0~0~Flashback~0~0~**

Hace un mes exacto, los dos jóvenes se habían reunido el viernes por la noche para ver un maratón de películas de ciencia ficción en el apartamento de Tsuna. Después de haber preparado las palomitas y otros bocadillos se sentaron en el sofá cómodamente, a recostándose Yuni sobre su hombro y él sobre cabeza, sin ver eso de alguna forma ajena que sea simple amistad.

Todo iba bien, con bastante normalidad, hasta que su padre brillantemente le dio _jugo de uva_ y se marchó a quien sabe dónde (no es que le importe, siempre fue así desde que se mudó con él hace dos años), dejando solos a dos adolescentes de dieciséis años, con el sospechoso _jugo de uva_ y con las hormonas alborotadas gracias al _jugo_.

Al principio no notaron nada, sabia raro pero nunca sospecharon que no era jugo de uva, por lo que siguieron bebiendo de vaso y viendo la película de ese momento. Todo se complicó cuando empezaron a sentirse mareados y un tanto acalorados, especialmente al empezar abrazarse más, mientras su mente se iba volviendo un tanto nublosa y confundida.

—Ne, Yuni-chan…. Sabes algo gracioso *hic*…. —se ríe Tsuna con un tono infantil y mejillas rojas, mientras se sirve más del " _jugo de uva"_ —el jugo de uva tiene un sabor extraño, *hic* m-me recuerda a el agua mágica que otoo-san me dio cuando era niño…. jejeje…

—Eh…. Qué curioso, Tsu-chan~ —se ríe también la peliverde sonrojada, pronto se detiene y le roba el vaso a Tsuna antes que este tomara un sorbo.

—Yuni-chan *hic* ese es mi *hic* vaso —hace un mohín con forma infantil, en un intento de obtener el vaso de la joven —Yuni-chan….

—Jejeje~ Tsu-chan, el jugo es mío~ — Yuni le sonríe y bebe entre risas, mira de reojo a su amigo, quien la abrazaba de la cintura, y sonríe al ocurrírsele una idea. Toma un sorbo y da una suave sonrisa inclinándose hacía el castaño dándole un beso un poco profundo haciendo que bebiera el _jugo_. Por unos minutos siguen besándose hasta que separan en busca de aire.

— ¿Ne, Tsu-chan te gusto como te di jugo?~ —se ríe coquetamente

—Hai~ sabe mejor…. Pero… me gustan más los labios de Yuni-chan… saben mejor que el jugo —responde con una sonrisa coqueta.

—A mí me gusta más Tsu-chan~ —murmura acercándose a él, Tsuna se inclina hacia ella para darle un beso… pero antes que se vuelvan a besar Yuni se derrumba en sus brazos al sucumbir por completo por el alcohol. El castaño la atrapa y suspira desanimado, la deja durmiendo sobre su regazo, mirando su rostro con una sonrisa tonta.

—Buenas noches mi princesa —besa sus labios y la deja dormir en el sofá; mientras él trata de llegar a la cocina o era el cuarto, lo que siguió después es mejor no recordarlo (acabar vestido de mujer no es un buen recuerdo).

A la mañana siguiente tenían una fuerte resaca, pero mientras él recordaba lo que hicieron la noche pasa, Yuni no lo recordaba. Por lo que acabo para él siendo secreto y a la vez lo que le hacía dudar si quería ser solo un amigo con Yuni o algo más.

* * *

 **~0~0~presente~0~0~**

—Tsunayoshi-kun…. Tsuna-kun… —le llaman y tras sacudir su hombro el castaño se percata de ello.

— ¿Q-Qué sucede Yuni-chan? —la mira con una ligera sonrisa, mientras la peliverde lo mira preocupada

—El juego ya termino, nos debemos ir. ¿No has estado poniendo atención durante toda la media hora? —hace un tierno mohín contra su amigo

—P-perdón, c-creo que estaba pensando en otra cosa

—Ya veo. ¿En qué pensabas?

—Na-na-nada… realmente no pensaba en nada —balbucea completamente sonrojado —Ne Yuni-chan, que tal como disculpa te invito a comer helado

—Está bien, no tienes que…

—Bien, vamos —dice Tsuna sin ponerle atención a Yuni y tomando su mano salen corriendo hacia quien sabe dónde.

Tras haber corrido por lo menos unas tres cuadras, los jóvenes se detienen frente una cafetería llamada _"La última nota"_ y deciden comer allí (también porque Tsuna ya no podía seguir corriendo). Toman asiento y esperan que vengan a pedir sus pedidos.

— ¿Estas bien, Tsunayoshi-kun? —pregunta preocupada la peliverde, mientras su amigo solo le da una pequeña y cansada sonrisa.

— ¿Disculpen, que desean pedir? —expresa una camarera tras entregarles el menú, dando una revisión rápida piden una copa de helado, una rebanada de pastel de fresa y dos refrescos. La mujer asiente y tomando su orden se va, para volver unos minutos después con los refrescos y la copa de helado; además de guiñarle el ojo al castaño, cosa que él no le puso mucha atención para desilusión de la camarera.

— ¿Qué tal está? —le pregunta viendo como da el primer bocado del postre.

—Está delicioso, ¿deseas un poco Tsunayoshi-kun?

—Está bien —sonríe tomando una cuchara, pero se detiene al ver como una pareja, la chica le daba a su novio de probar ella misma. Yuni mira a la pareja, por unos minutos hasta que se le ocurre una idea.

— ¿Qué tal si te lo doy así? —sonríe con inocencia la peliverde

— ¿Eh?... n-no es… ne-necesario Yuni-chan —chilla ruborizado

—Vamos, Tsuna-kun, di _"Ah"_ —expresa tomando una cucharada de helado y se lo ofrece dárselo con una linda sonrisa, Tsuna se sonroja por el claro comportamiento de novios y sin dudarlo mucho acepta el helado (además si se recuerda bien, esto sería técnicamente un beso), ignorando que alguien está detrás de ellos.

—Ya veo ella es tu novia, ¿no? En verdad, se ven lindos juntos —expresa la camarera al verlos interactuar entre sí. Los dos adolescentes se sonrojan por completo que parecían un par de tomates maduros y sacudiendo sus cabezas empiezan a balbucear cosas incoherentes. La camarera los mira confundida y ladea su rostro.

—Solo amigos —logra por fin decirlo Yuni, mientras Tsuna siente como una pequeña (y pesada) roca imaginaría le cayera encima.

— ¿No lo son? Por su comportamiento parecía novios, aunque sería una lástima, se ve que se gustan —se ríe y dejando el pastel de fresa se aleja de la pareja de amigos. Los dos se quedan en silencio hasta que tímidamente se miran a la cara, notando el rubor que habitaba sobre sus mejillas, y se dan una sonrisa pequeña para luego convertirla en una risa.

—Es un poco extraño, ¿no crees? —expresa Yuni, jugando con sus dedos nerviosamente.

—Si… es bastante extraño… —responde el castaño, ella le sonríe y retoma su helado con una bonita sonrisa. Tsuna la mira de reojo y da un suspiro, a veces desearía decirle lo que sentía por ella. La escucha charlar y animadamente le responde, tratando de ignorar la punzada en su corazón.

—Simplemente desearía que esto nunca tuviera final —murmura para sí mismo, mientras vuelven a compartir los pasteles como antes ignorando el mundo entero.

* * *

Tomando su abrigo y sale hacía la casa de Yuni, esta vez logrando ir sin ningún atraso. Toca la puerta y es recibido por el padre la chica, recibiendo varía miradas desaprobación de este (aún no ha logrado agradarle a Gamma) al saber que ira con su hija a un concierto por la noche… solo los dos.

—Tsuna-kun, ya estoy lista —dice la peliverde apareciendo tras su padre, vistiendo con una camisa manga larga color morada y unos short blancos junto unas zapatillas sencillas del mismo tono. Tsuna le sonríe con un ligero sonrojo.

—Ya nos vamos, volveré a las nueve —dice Yuni tomando la mano de su amigo

—Está bien, cuídense —les sonríe Aria, mientras ve cómo se aleja —Y Gamma, cariño, sabes que será nuestro nuero algún día, debes tratarlo con más amabilidad —sonríe la mujer entrando tranquilamente, mientras su esposo frunce el ceño.

—Nunca me va a agradar —murmura cerrando la puerta, tratando de ignorar como los dos adolescentes caminan tranquilamente tomados de la mano.

Tras haber llegado al concierto, ambos jóvenes toman sus asientos y esperan ansiosos el inicio de este. Charlan felices sobre que canciones tocaran y que harán después de que terminara.

—Estoy muy emocionada. No sabes cuánto espere para escucharlos cantar —expresa con felicidad Yuni, mientras Tsuna le sonríe.

—Sí, me alegra haber podido conseguir los boletos

—Gracias, Tsuna —expresa la joven con una sonrisa sincera, causando que se sonroje por completo.

—De-de nada —murmura nervioso

Pronto se empieza escuchar la música, ambos se miran y sonríen entre si, mientras observan desde sus asientos el inicio del concierto. El cante de la banda, inicia con unas cuantas palabras y comienzan tocando su canción favorita. Se ríen entre ellos y empiezan a cantar junto las demás personas.

Aunque era una ironía del mundo, pues su canción hablaba de lo que sucedía cuando dos amigos se enamoraban y temían decir lo que sentía el uno del otro, su propia situación… bueno, cuando uno de ellos se enamora del otro. Cantan animadamente, ignorando como varias miradas los ven extrañados por su comportamiento. ¿Eran amigo o novios?

El concierto paso sin ningún inconveniente o por lo menos la mención de _"¿Ustedes son novios?"_ o el intento de algún chico tratara de coquetear con Yuni frente a él (digamos que la última vez no salió muy bien, además de acabar con el título de _novio celoso_ ). Y tras la última canción, el concierto culmina con un fuerte agradecimiento a los fans que vinieron.

Saliendo del lugar, se encaminan hacia la casa de la peliverde (después de haber comido una pizza juntos) pasando por el parque. Las estrellas se mantenían hermosas en el cielo oscuro junto la luna sonriente, se mantienen en silencio hasta que Yuni se estremece un poco al sentir la fría brisa y siendo un caballero (o lo que aprendió tras un extraño encuentro con un hombre de fedora) se quita su abrigo y se lo entrega.

—Gracias —le agradece con una linda sonrisa haciendo que él también le sonríe. Se toman de las manos con unas sonrisa tímidas sobre sus rostros y manteniéndose en silencio hasta que el castaño decide romperlo.

— ¿Ne, Yuni-chan quieres ver alguna película la próxima semana?

—Mmm… no creo que pueda, tendré la próxima semana los últimos exámenes de semestre —responde la peliverde —lo siento. Tsuna-kun

—Está bien… quizás la próxima vez —murmura desanimado

—Siempre —sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla, acto seguido se sonrojan y apartan sus miradas, pero aun así siguen tomándose de las manos.

— ¿Tsuna, como va el colegió? ¿Has hecho nuevos amigos en la nueva clase? Sé que es un poco difícil no tener junto a ti a Gokudera-san —pregunta curiosa

—En realidad, si. Me hice amigo de Basil-kun, es una buena persona… pero por una extraña razón me trata como si fuera su superior. Es igual que Gokudera-kun —expresa un tanto confundido ante el extraño dilema (en varios mundos alternos, muchos Basils y Gokuderas estornudan sin saber porque).

—Me alegro, que te hayas hecho amigo de otras personas. Algún día deberíamos reunirnos —dice con una sonrisa, Tsuna la mira y le sonríe con cariño.

—Gracias —ella lo mira confundida y Tsuna le entrega una sonrisa —gracias por estar siempre a mi lado. En realidad sino fuera por ti, no hubiera nada que me hiciera quedarme en Italia los primeros meses que estuve aquí —expresa tomando con más fuerza la mano de Yuni.

—Yo también soy feliz de haberte conocido —sonríe ambos y se ríen de lo extraños que se ven, actuaban como si se estuvieran confesando o algo así. Aun así realmente agradecían al destino que les permitiera conocerse en esa tarde de verano, cuando el viento había secuestrado al sombrero de Yuni y Tsuna lo había atrapado por accidente (el sombrero hizo que se cayera por las escaleras por novesima vez ese día). Fue uno de sus más preciados recuerdos.

Yuni mira al cielo pide un deseo, mientras que él solo la puede ver con curiosidad. Casi juraría que ella acaba de decir: " _por favor, no dejes que esto se termine"_ …. ¿Algo tonto, no?

* * *

Mirando el cielorraso de su habitación, Tsuna medita sus muchas dudas sobre su relación con Yuni. Sería mentira si digiera que nunca soñó ser más que un amigo la linda peliverde, pero a veces el miedo de acabar con su amistad le obstaculizaba para dar un pequeño paso. A veces agradecía que se comportaran más que amigos, otras veces le causaba más dudas que alegrías.

Suspira deprimido, ¿qué debería hacer? En verdad está cansado de fingir de lo que siente por ella, todo sería más fácil si le digiera que la ama, ¿no?

Mira su celular a su lado, solo si la llamará podría pedirle que se vean pronto y quizás… quizás esta vez no tenga miedo de admitir que la ama. Se levanta de la cama y toma su celular, traga en seco y tras tomar unas cuantas respiraciones marca el número de su amiga.

— ¿Ne, Yuni-chan quieres salir un rato a caminar?... simplemente quiero caminar contigo —expresa nervioso, esperando no sonar extraño —está bien, nos veremos en el parque —sonríe feliz.

Mira por la ventana notando que ya estaba oscureciendo, sin dudarlo más toma su abrigo y sale hacia su encuentro. Camina por la avenida comercial tranquilamente sin ser molestado por el bullicillo de las personas al pasar o comprar por ahí, simplemente piensa en que le dirá cuando la vea, ¿tendrá el valor?.

Las calles se van iluminando, mientras sigue caminando hacia su destino. El parque se halla tranquilo con varias personas caminando por allí sin prestar a tención a la reunión de dos adolescentes, Tsuna mira a su amiga, igual que Yuni lo mira a él.

—Ho-hola… —exclama sonrojando

—Hola —ella responde con su característica sonrisa y tomándose de las manos caminan hacia un banco en especial. El banco que habían utilizado casi todas las veces que se habían reunido allí desde que se conocieron. Era extraño sentarse allí a pesar que vinieron a dar un pequeño paseo juntos, pero quizás en esa atmosfera lograran decir algo alguno de los dos.

Se quedan silencio mirando el cielo, acurrucándose uno sobre el otro. Se abrazan, comportándose no como amigos sino como un par de amantes. Se miran tratando de comprender algo o tratando de reunir valor, era algo extraño en su forma de ser.

—Yuni-chan, yo… quiero decirte algo… muy importante… —inicia Tsuna toma un bocado de aire trata de vocalizar algo pero nada sale, cierra la boca y la vuelve hablar tratando de vocalizar alguna palabra.

—Yuni-chan… yo… —se queda sin voz y se muerde el labio, bajando su mirada totalmente sonrojado —yo… sabes que te aprecio mucho… mucho más de lo que crees… y yo… ahm…

—Tsuna-kun… —lo llama al ver que se quedó en silencio, el castaño con el poco valor que había reunido en su intento de confesión la mira a los ojos, descubriendo que ella también esta sonrojada.

—Tsuna-kun… a mi… también… me…. —oculta su miraba bajo sus flecos y murmura alguna palabra pero no la entiende, pero algo le dice que debe sentirse muy feliz. Dejando su frente tocara la de ella, hace se miren a los ojos y se sonríen con ligera diversión, después de todo actúan como los dos amigos de su canción favorita.

—Tú me gustas —expresan en unisón sonrojados al verse a los ojos, tras tomar el valor suficientes. Se vuelven a sonreír, si definitivamente esa canción los describe a la perfección. Quizás por primera vez fue buena idea arraigarse y seguir el camino que temían continuar.

— ¿Que esto nunca termine? —pregunta con cierto duda la peliverde

— Que esto nunca termine — sonríe y le entrega un beso a su linda novia

* * *

 **Gracias por leer :3 (y llegar hasta aquí) y por favor dejen sus comentarios, insultos, bombas y ánimos para seguir escribiendo XD**


End file.
